Teacher Like Him
by Rai Sakura
Summary: I guess I won't be taught by a teacher like him. Amu's POV


**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT and other respective owners**

 **Summary: I guess I won't be taught by a teacher like him. Amu's POV**

 **Title: Teacher like Him.**

* * *

(Amu's POV)

"I'm latee!" I shouted as I dashed my way to school.

"Amu-chan, wait!" my Shugo Charas tried their best to catch up with me.

Today is really a worst day. Not just having a lot of homework so that I sleep late, but I also wake up late and chase off several X Eggs on my way. Arghh… why don't those X Eggs know that I was hurrying to school?! Hopefully, Nikaidou-sensei hasn't in class yet.

"Good morning!" I greeted with a very loud voice as I opened the class's door. Unfortunately, everyone already seated and Nikaidou-sensei already started the lesson.

"Hinamori-san, you are late…" he checked his wristwatch. "35 minutes."

 _35 minutes?! I'm far too late!_ I exclaimed in my head in attempt to keep my cool. But everyone had laughed at me except Tadase-kun and Rima who looked very sorry for me. Feeling defeated, I accepted my detention standing outside the class during the lesson.

I sighed while talked to my Shugo Chara to fill my boredom.

"You should have told him about X Eggs this morning." Ran suggested.

"That's right. I'm sure Nikaidou-sensei would forgive you." Added Suu.

"I know. It is not like I can say that in front of class. Everyone in class would laugh at me more than that." I sighed again.

All of sudden, the door opened. Nikaidou-sensei requested me, "Hinamori-san. Meet me at the Teacher's Room after school."

 _Great, he's going to give me more detention._

"Now, you can join the class while I'm going to get some books on my desk in Teacher's Office." He finished.

I walked in and took a seat. Wakana-chan and Manami-chan asked the reason I was late. I know they were concern about me. To make them not worried, I just reasoned I was wake up late because of the homework. Both of them agreed that they too, slept late because the same reason as me. It seemed, I wasn't the one who felt that way. I kind of relieved because of that.

On other hand, I talked personally with Rima and Tadase-kun about X Eggs this morning though we would discuss this more on Guardian meeting later.

 **~Skip time~**

Time passed, I don't believe the classes are over. I braced myself before facing my homeroom teacher at the Teacher's Office. My Shugo Charas, Rima and Tadase-kun are waiting at me at the corridor (in front of Teacher's Office.) I need to face this on my own. It is not as dangerous as the one when he still worked for Easter. Diamond encourages me. I took a deep breath to prepare myself. I opened the door, greeting, "Excuse me." Then I walked to his desk.

He inquired the reason I was late. I explained the truth about X Eggs this morning. He listened to me. He then concluded, "I know you are doing your job as Joker very well. I won't give you more detention like other kids. But, don't be late again, okay? You can go now."

"Okay, Sensei!" my frown turned into smile as I thanked him. With that I excused myself. "Excuse me!" I bowed before closing the door. I talked everything to Rima, Tadase-kun, and our Shugo Charas who waited for me.

"We are so lucky to have a teacher like him." Tadase-kun pointed out.

"Right… because he can see us and know about X Eggs. You easily get away from detention." Miki added.

"I almost thought that I would need Tsukasa-san's help for this. But, you know. I don't think I'll ever have taught by a teacher like him in the future." I said giggling to my friends and our Shugo Charas.

Yeah, I won't be taught by a teacher like Nikaidou-sensei because… who knows my teachers in middle school can't see Shugo Chara or know a thing about X Eggs or seems to understand me a lot (because of those events).

As my problem is solved, we walked to Royal Garden together.

A/N: this fanfiction came up in my mind when I was late. And I think Nikaidou will forgive Amu if she was late because she chased off several X Eggs.


End file.
